Infuriated Feelings
by Alchephiliac
Summary: How far is too far when your pride is at stake? Would you do something you thought you'd never even consider? Drabble involving a rather embarrassing situation between Dark and Satoshi.


**Notes from Shardy: **I keep finding all these little short stories I've written, yet never posted them publicly. OH, well. I like sharing my stuff so…

This was a drabble request given to me last Christmas, asking me to write something involving SatoshixDark. While Het is more my specialty, when it comes to requests, I do pretty much write anything. However, everything here is implied and nothing more. If you wanted some fluffy shonen-ai romance, you've clicked on the wrong fic. I do, however, hope you enjoy it, anyway.

This drabble takes place during manga-book #7. So, you haven't gotten that far in the series, then this might not make a whole lot of sense. If you are a returning reader of mine, then you already know that I much prefer the manga version to the anime when referencing my fics.

This is also not my first fic referencing book #7, nor will it be my last. That's my favorite book in the series as it is chockfull of awesome muse material.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Sugisaki Yukiru so therefore I do not own any of the DNAngel characters. I'm sorry. I can't please everyone.

&&&

**Infuriated Feelings**

&&&

Being stuck in Daisuke's body in order to hide the fact that the real Daisuke Niwa was trapped in his own painting, he could handle. Forcing him to dress as a girl in order to play the role of Freedert for the class play, he could handle.

Having to pretend to romance Satoshi Hiwatari, tamer of his most loathed enemy and currently playing as his "boyfriend" Elliot, was something he could not handle.

How did Daisuke survive day after day like this? These people…were insane!

Of course, Dark could always just not pretend to be Daisuke. Just hang out in his own body until he figured out how to get his other half back. He could, he would, but something just didn't sit well with him when he sat back and thought about it. Not to mention what Emiko might do to him if he even looked like he was gallivanting around.

"Come on, Daisuke! Get with it!" Takeshi yelled through his paper megaphone during play practice that afternoon. Dark rolled his eyes, unable to believe he was subjugating himself to this humiliation. Especially with Hiwatari sitting there, staring at him intently and wearing that hideous Dark wig as all the girls decided the character of Elliot should be replaced with the role of the Phantom Thief instead and Hiwatari was to play the part.

Now that was just downright _blasphemous_!

What was the most amusing was that Hiwatari knew very well that it was really Dark speaking with Daisuke's voice and moving with Daisuke's body. And to add to the mere beauty of it all, the chief commander couldn't do a damn thing about it. At the same time, though, Satoshi had no qualms twisting Dark's arm, making him trip, or doing whatever to make Dark's life a little more inconvenient. He even looked like he would shove Riku into him just to see what would happen and then Dark really would be in a world of "oh, shit"! While Dark wasn't sure if he would transform should the love gene be activated, he really did not want to find out.

"All right," Takeshi continued. "This is final love scene between Freedert and Dark so try and make it look somewhat exciting, okay guys?"

Dark glanced down at his script and his crimson eyes nearly popped out of his skull. There…there was no way! "Saehara, it says in here that we kiss!" he shouted with outrage.

"Duh…" Takeshi shot back dryly. "What's a love scene with no kissing?"

The girls were beside themselves in a squealing frenzy, and while Dark never minded girls going nutters over him, he didn't particularly appreciate them going nutters because he was kissing some other guy.

Satoshi just stood there beside him, looking completely unfazed by the idea. The kid's blood really was made of ice.

"I'm not doing it!" Dark yelled, firmly and finally. "Get someone else to serve as my double for this scene or something."

"Stop being such a chicken about it, Daisuke, it's not like we're asking for a full make-out tongue-on-tongue action," Takeshi snapped.

Was it just Dark or did the girls look severely disappointed?

Women…he didn't understand them three hundred years ago, he didn't understand them now.

"I don't care! This is an outrage! A monstrosity!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Hiwatari inquired casually, cutting Dark off neatly.

Die, Hiwatari, die.

"Oh, I get it," Takeshi suddenly spoke up in a mischievous tone that filled Dark with a sense that his untimely demise was at hand. "It's because you've never kissed a girl before, is that it, Daisuke? I bet you're terrible at kissing!"

What? Dark was even more furious at that statement than when it had been suggested that he engage in hot lip-locking with Krad's tamer. He, the Legendary Phantom Thief, the notorious playboy Dark Mousy, a _terrible_ kisser! He almost wished that Riku would be shoved into him, then they all would be screwed.

"Terrible kisser, eh?" Dark seethed, body shaking with violent fury. Breathe any heavier and he'd be foaming at the mouth. "I'll show you what a kiss is really like!"

Without thinking, Dark grabbed the nearest person to him and slammed his lips against the surprised mouth. He shoved his tongue inside, making to sure to give this person something never to be forgotten for quite a while. He smirked rather sadistically at the tiny, responsive moan from both pain and arousal.

Dark pulled away, suddenly all too aware of the rest of the class staring at him like they were going to faint. It was then that a sickening feeling slowly sank in his gut.

"Wow," Satoshi spoke up, slowly dragging a finger across his lips. "It's true. You really will kiss anyone."

**-End-**


End file.
